Story 7/24/16
The session began with a small bit of time travel. Aeowyn did a quick makeup session with the magical pen. When she wrote on the page, she was returned with kind words, that were somewhat inquisitive oh her. She found out the person on the other side was wearing wizard robes, and was in his study at the time she was talking to him. He also mentioned that he could see her, and was proven correct based on questions by the group. His messages were also the only ones that contained actual names that were not scratched out. He told her that he could see her with his glasses, and that she should try the same with hers. Unfortunately, she could see anything different when she put the Serevitctus on, but she eventually heard them call them his glasses. He also mentioned that his name was Ecrozahr. Fast forward to present time, the group had a chance to talk to Thorrack and find out what was going on. Thorrack said that after he had left the group at Thalstead, he had traveled the northern parts of the continent, specifically around Miradore. Miradore was a very large city that didn't have a strong central government, and was a breeding ground for corruption and cults. He was tracking some activity in local followers of the Cult of Orcus, when somewhat suddenly a few months before there was a sudden uptick in the cult's activities. Specifically, a female tiefling name Belcyra took control of a local cult and sent it into overdrive. They were recruited heavily in Miradore, and they had change the normal tactics for the cult. Instead of being brutal, they trying to show Orcus in a positive light, preaching that they would grant longer lives and the power to control your destiny. Belcyra eventually recruited some local chapters of the cult lead by Mirko, a human male, and Rakvog a goblin male. Together, the 3 of them had vastly expanding the cults influence, and as many as 50 people a day were coming from Miradore to join the cult. The cultists had taken over a sparsely populated temple that was a shrine to Pelor (the god of sun and strength). They turned the temple into a complex, and were growing fast. They were also painting the temple black. Thorrack had 8 men and 2 revenants working with him. The revenants had joined him when he prayed to the Raven Queen after Belcyra's emergence. The previous day, he had sent 7 of the men and 1 revenant to a "digging" operation, and they never returned. The group assumed that they were captured and tortured for information, which led to the attack on Thorrack's camp. Thorrack explained that the digging operation was a tunnel to get into Pelor's temple. He explained that he didn't have many options, because his numbers were too few to attack, and they didn't have a good team for more direct infiltration. The group also talked to the Revenant that was with Thorrack. He explained that before he died, he was a poor man in Miradore, and eventually followed Rakvog back to the Pelor temple. The other followers that day were split into 2 groups, and he doesn't remember anything after that. He met the Raven Queen in death, and some time later was sent back. When he rose again, he found Thorrack, and had an urge to follow him. The group decided to go with Thorrack to the tunnel entrance and investigate. They followed the tunnel a ways, and eventually found that the tunnel broke down into a larger tunnel. This was news to Thorrack, so the digging crew must have broke into this tunnel yesterday. Down in the larger tunnel, they found 6 fire opals, and the other side of a hidden door. After going through the hidden door, they found a room with a pink crystal altar and 4 black brasiers with black smoke. There were also 4 blue displays with 4 alien skulls. Beorn touched one of the skulls, and 2 different traps initiated on the group. The first filled the room with a green gas, that caused them to attack each other. The second shot teeth at high speed through small holes in the ground. The group eventually disarmed both traps, but it did cause significant damage to the group. They examined the teeth a bit more, and found them to be real teeth! The Revenant they met had all his teeth, so they weren't sure where they came from. The group examined 2 doorways leading out of the room, 1 had damp watery smells, the other had dry dusty smells. They decided to go the dry dusty route. <------------------ Previous Session [[Story 10/2/16|Next Session ----------------------->]]